Philosopher's Stone
Philosopher's Stone was an advanced item in League of Legends. It was remade into . Recipe * (180g) * (180g) * 340g Cost Analysis * 7 health regeneration = 252g * 9 mana regeneration = 540g ** Total Gold Value = 792g * is gold efficient even without its passive. Builds Into * * * * Similar Items * * Strategy * is very useful for its gold per 10 to champions who are not obtaining gold from last hitting minions, such as supports, tanks, junglers, and roamers, as well as for its health regeneration and mana regeneration, which aid in keeping champions from having to recall. Season 4 Changes * Renamed * Recipe changed to: + 335g = 700g * Health regeneration increased to 8 from 7. * Mana regeneration increased to 11 from 8. * Now grants 2 gold generation. * removed. }} Trivia * will pay for itself in 23 minutes and 20 seconds, or 14 minutes if sold. * It is the least expensive of all gold-generating items. * The splash art for the skin shows her holding a in her talons. * In ancient alchemical tradition, the philosopher's stone was a legendary magical substance purported to be capable of turning base metals into gold and granting immortality. Patch History renamed to * Recipe changed to: + = * Health regeneration increased to 8 from 7. * Mana regeneration increased to 11 from 8. * Now grants per 10 seconds. * removed. ;V3.7 * Added to recipe for . ;V3.02 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.154 * Now correctly grants 5 gold per 10 seconds (was 4 gold per 10 seconds). ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to 700 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 340 from 185. * Health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7 from 15. * Mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 9 from 8. ;V1.0.0.143 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 15 from 18. * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. ;V1.0.0.120 * Gold per 10 effect is now Unique. It won't stack when the bonus comes from itself, but it will stack when having different items. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 18 from 22.5. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 8 from 10. ;V1.0.0.118 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.101 * added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.100 * Recipe changed: Now requires + + 185 gold. ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer displays a +x Gold over the Champion although it is still granting the Gold. ;V0.9.25.24 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 22.5 from 28. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sell back for 50% (from 70%). ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. ;Alpha Week 4 * renamed to . ;Alpha Week 2 * Changed passive ability on . }} References cs:Philosopher's Stone fr:Pierre Philosophale pl:Kamień Filozoficzny zh:Philosopher's Stone